1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric junction box attached to an inside of an engine room of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices are mounted on a vehicle as a moving object. For supplying electric power to these various electronic devices, an electric junction box composed of intensive electric parts such as connector, relay, and fuse is disposed on a proper position between a battery and the electronic devices in the vehicle.
Incidentally, the electric junction box is also referred to as a junction block, a fuse block, or a relay box. In this description, these junction block, fuse block, and relay box are collectively called as the electric junction box.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing a part of conventional electric junction box. FIG. 8 is an explanatory view showing schematically a condition that a plurality of electric wires is passed through a guide portion of the conventional electric junction box. FIG. 9 is an explanatory view showing schematically a condition that an adhesive tape is wound around the conventional guide portion shown in FIG. 8. The conventional electric junction box 101 shown in FIGS. 7 to 9 includes: a box main body 102 formed in a box shape, and received various electric parts (not shown) therein; and a tubular guide portion 106 projecting from the box main body 102, and guiding a plurality of electric wires 7 to an outside of the box main body 102.
As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, while the plurality of electric wires 7 is passed through an inside of the guide portion 106, an adhesive tape 8 as a fixing member is continuously wound around an outer periphery of the guide portion 106 and the electric wires 7 from the guide portion 106 to the electric wires 7 without any gap.
Further, the guide portion 106 is formed in a cylinder shape having the same diameter along a whole length in a longitudinal direction of the guide portion 106 (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP, A, H07-115717
However, in the conventional electric junction box 101, there is a problem described below. Namely, because the guide portion 106 of the conventional electric junction box is formed in a cylinder shape having the same diameter along the whole length in a longitudinal direction of the guide portion 106, for example, when the above-described vehicle is vibrated while running, the adhesive tape 8 continuously wound from the guide portion 106 to the electric wires 7 tends to be moved (slipped) in a direction away from the box main body 102 along the longitudinal direction of the guide portion 106. Therefore, a gap may be generated between the guide portion 106 and the electric wires 7 passing through the inside of the guide portion 106, and there is a fear that water may enter an inside of the box main body 102 via the gap.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electric junction box having an enhanced watertight performance by preventing a fixing member continuously wound from a guide portion to a plurality of electric wires from being moved (slipped).